1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a linear move irrigation system and more particularly to a swivel inlet hose-drag linear irrigation machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a prior art linear move irrigation machine or system, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,551. As seen in FIGS. 1 and 2, the prior art machine generally comprises an elongated water conduit which extends over the field to be irrigated and which is supported by a series of support towers spaced along the length thereof. Each of the support towers is self-propelled so that the conduit may be moved across the field to be irrigated. The linear move irrigation system such as disclosed in the '551 patent normally obtains water therefore from a canal or ditch which extends along one side of the field. The machine of the '551 patent is normally referred to as a ditch-feed linear with the water being drawn out of the ditch by suction. An engine driven pump is mounted on the machine and a suction inlet screen is mounted on the end of a pipe that extends down into the ditch. Another type of linear irrigation machine is what is referred to as a hose-drag linear irrigation machine. FIG. 3 illustrates a prior art hose-drag linear machine such as disclosed in Patent Application Publication US2006/0283507A1 published on Dec. 21, 2006. Hose-drag linear machines are supplied water through a length of polyethylene hose that drags behind the machine. The length of the polyethylene hose may vary depending on field characteristics and hose diameter, but is generally from 400 feet to 1,000 feet.
Hose-drag linear machines that pull large lengths of hose generally have four wheels and two motors (electric) to provide the traction and power required. The hose is typically attached to the machine at the rear of the cart, centered between the wheels. When the machine is reversed to travel in the other direction, the hose must be disconnected from the machine, dragged to the side (out of the machine's path), and dragged around in a loop to reconnect to the other end of the hose-drag cart. This is time-consuming and labor intensive and is a main reason that hose-drag linear machines are not used by more customers. In some cases, two-wheel hose drag units have been utilized, but the hose pull capability of those carts is limited due to the light weight thereof and the lack of traction thereof.